angel rain
by berryargento
Summary: For Kurosawa Dia, her daily lives have been perfectly-flawed, except for one thing: even higher Angels harbor a certain secret.— Companion fic to Picup's angel fall. Angel and Demon AU.
1. mismatched falsetto

**a/n.** Hello! This story is one from many things in my tumblr; it is actually a companion fic to angel fall series which EiyuuPicup at tumblr (or you can find her account in FFn, Picup) is working at. (It's YohaRiko! You guys might want to give it a read!). Both stories will reference each other but it will not contain any spoilers to each and another.

I hope you'll enjoy, and as usual, I don't own Love Live.

* * *

angel rain / **mismatched falsetto**

* * *

It is one of those days off she never expected as she already makes sure of her own schedules for the week. Her calendar near the open window is filled with colorful marks of different markers, each indicating where she should be present, or tasks she should finish.

Kurosawa Dia finds this holiday to be ridiculous to her perfectly-flawed agenda; a nice joke of a lifetime as it perhaps _already_ ruins everything.

Although she didn't mind a day off or two, it sure breaks some of her habitual activities of the day; for example, checking on how Ruby is doing in her training regimen, observing the hall of new recruits, examining papers regarding angel and demon business, as well as—

" _Buon giorno_ , Dia~"

—ignoring, avoiding, and waving off a certain blonde Angel whom always yell at her when their eyes meet.

Wait what was she saying, _bonbon?_

"Dia, I know you are inside! Open up!" a fierce knocking, more sighs escaping her lips.

She takes her flight in slow motion, almost not willing to let the guest in, white wings waving lazily as she walks to the door. As if on cue, a hyper Angel bursts inside her perfectly-arranged room, about to turn her room into chaos by her violent wing flaps.

"What is it, Mari- _san_?" her voice is full of resentment. "I hope you are not here to ruin my free day, I take it?"

" _Aww_ that's cold of you~" Mari fakes a pout, she excuses herself to sit on Dia's bed without even asking. "I'm here to ask about our outings tomorrow!"

Dia tilts her head, "Tomorrow …?" she glances directly to her marked calendar, seeing writings in purple marker which is not her own. "Oh … do you mean our actual inspection visit?"

Inspection, whatever Dia will call it, Mari will label it as one of any normal things like they were about to visit a certain place with a spectacular view of huge mountains or fresh grass where humans reside. In actuality, it is a trip to Demon's Den where they will meet up and exchange greetings with lowly Demons—

"Dia, how about we go to that cafe last time they escorted us? It has your favorite pudding, right?"

—and oh, boy, look at how carefree this Angel is. It looks like communicating with Demons is not a bit of importance to fuss about.

"Mari-san, we are—"

"—not be there to play around, right? Right?" a smirk plays on the blonde's features. "I know, I know, but don't you need a little relaxation or two?"

Ohara Mari is one of the Angels who gains the same rank as her, up high on everything, not exactly top of the top, though they pretty much get privileges and advantages more than needed already; even that it means more works piled for them to do and more dangerous missions available, also more newbies to be observed. While Dia being the most diligent, elegant and meticulous Angel ever born, Mari is a bit on the different side, showing such free form of behavior but climbed to top ranks of Heavenly Scales nonetheless.

What is Mari's reason, really?

"Relaxations? Hmph, I do not need those." Dia huffs dejectedly. "I find a day off like this is a counter-productive to my entire schedule! I need to check on whether those new Angels take their mission right."

"Nah, nah, Dia, you're not allowed to work today, you're in your holiday. Ho-li-day~" Mari blocks Dia from escaping. "Everyone needs a rest and so you are~"

The raven-haired Angel arches her brow, "Okay …?" then she steps away from Mari to look over her packed papers on the table. Her paper works for the entire week are done nicely, needing only a single approval from The Councils before she can turn it in, which she can't ask for today since she is practically of duty. Her emerald bounces back to where Mari is, who's standing still before her door, leaning and silently examining whatever she is doing right now.

"What is it, Mari-san? Do you get something for me to do so I do not need to waste my time idly like this?"

There is a clap and eventually, Dia regrets her question.

"I came here since I'm on my day off too," the blonde Angel beams. "You know, I ever promised to give you a massage when I lost my bet, right?"

"H-Huh? M, Massage?"

" _Yes_!" she replies in a high tone. "Remember that day when we took a mission to find a missing recruit? That's when we placed our bets!"

"We did? Oh, perhaps it's only me who forgot …" Dia rolls her eyes, half of her mind tries to find when and where she did the deed. "But … a massage?"

"You did bet on your week worth of pudding, though." Mari cackles. "Anyway, that's it. I'm going to pay what I've promised!"

Mari grabs Dia by her shoulders and ushers her to her own fluffy bed, making her sit with Mari faces Dia's back. The raven-haired Angel clearly glancing at her with worry when she did, her wings flutters awkwardly in response. The blonde Angel pries the tense muscle wings away as she starts rubbing Dia's shoulder blades.

"… It sure feels nice."

"Of course~ this is what I call 'relaxing'." Mari hums as she applies a slight pressure.

 _Wait a sec._

When, in reality, she ever planned to place any bets with somebody like Ohara Mari? Is this a trap or—

Her trail of serious conjecture stops when Mari slips her hands to her sides, tickling her.

"H-Hey, w, what are you think you are doing there Mari-san!? Stop it! It t—ahaha!"

"Yay that I got to fool you today, Dia~"

Both Angels now struggling with another, fighting to release their own self from tickle attack, Dia uses her wings to try and slap Mari away occasionally while Mari always finds an opening to Dia's ticklish spot. What she never expects is that Mari entraps her with her own wings, effectively refrains her from any other movement. She then pushes forward and stumbles upon Dia, making both of them fall unceremoniously on the bed.

Feathers flocking everywhere from where they start, almost like a rain of white fluffs.

"Mari-san!" Dia screams, pushing the fallen Mari away from her. "This is not funny and y-you _are_ heavy!"

"I'm sorry, Dia, I'm sorry~" she repeats, not even once sounding she was apologizing, though. Mari is about to sit upright when their eyes meet.

They are close; Dia's pout falters when she sees Mari drops her usual cheeky grin so suddenly. Mari's wings made her unable to move away, only the blonde Angel quietly shifts, arms supporting her now on the bed, those yellow eyes of her went more and more unreadable.

It has been a while since she saw Mari in her solemn, forlorn expression.

"Mari-san …?"

Mari brings her fingers to comb where Dia's right wing softly as it halts in a particular spot where four feathers missing from its place around the center, permanently removed.

"Mari-san?"

For once of their silence, Mari smiles—not her usual smile, not her million-watt, worry-free with a dash of an unbelievable amount of sugar smile, but not a fake smile either.

"I … still can't forgive myself for this," Mari let out a dry chuckle. "I sometimes wonder what kind of sin is this."

Dia looks away; a certain recollection floods inside her mind, a mission she couldn't erase its trace even if she requested to erase her memories.

"It was not your fault, Mari-san, I was the one who were asking you to."

"I know." a pause. One heavy pause, one smile. "And that was _why_."

As Dia returns to squint at whatever expression Mari is making, she finds the blonde Angel slumps lazily to the upper part of her right wings, snuggling into it.

"Ahh, so warm~"

"M-Mari-san!?"

All the tense atmosphere strips down as Mari does the unlimited snuggle works, burying and indulging herself to another wing while the owner of said wings keeps struggling.

How she forgot that she can't move because Mari practically locks her down!

"Mind if I sleep here, Dia?"

"No, no, no that certainly is not allowed!"

"But you're so warm~ your wings like blanket of warmth~"

"Wrap yourself on your own then!"

"It's different~ yours are warmer~"

"Mari-san!"

.

.

.

[There she repeats once, "I'm sorry." before she pulls herself away, living her usual smile and leaving.]

 **[ ]**


	2. a lost girl inside my heart

_Thank you for reading, and as usual, I don't own Love Live._

* * *

angel rain / **a lost girl inside my heart**

* * *

She let out a rueful sigh as she departs from Dia's room, back to her own safe haven.

Mari passes on several Angels she knew from lower ranks than her, saluting and starting idle talks along the way. Some of them gossiping about Demons' movement and a little leak of a progress from a certain low-ranked Angel who was sent to do deeds in the human world below.

Tsushima Yoshiko is doing her job fairly well, however, with a hint of a problem that presumably will arise.

"Are you going to report this to Dia-sama?"

Mari eventually tilts her head upon such question. "Why?" she replies cheerfully.

"I mean, well, Tsushima-san always doing pranks among us and this is about her too, Dia-sama will not be pleased."

Mari does eye rolls to the right side, playing her playful smile on her lips as she says, "I won't tell Dia unless I confirmed it for myself."

[In actuality, she won't tell Dia about this, at least for now.]

Those little Angels excused herself from Mari and the blonde Angel floats lazily to her destination.

Before she gets to last turn before her actual dorm building where she resides, a familiar face shows up around the corner of Center Garden, bringing a pile of papers with her as she flying low across the silent open space among busy buildings filled with Angels going up and about.

"Ruby-chan, hello~" she greets with a powerful wave of hands. "How's today?"

Emerald eyes peek up from the mountain of papers, "A, ah, it's you, Mari-san!" she brings her papers lower, speaks another meek reply, "Are you … having a day off too?"

"Actually, I have to run some errands but it's still later," Mari explains, "Where are you going now?"

"Ruby need to deliver these to oneechan, a-ah Ruby shouldn't keep oneechan waiting …" Ruby scrambles, taking a higher flight with her wings. "S-See you later, Mari-san!"

Mari's golden eyes don't cease to leave Ruby of every movement until she finally disappeared, flocks of feathers flowing by her side as wind follows.

—Ah, right, it was _just_ like how it was, not so long ago, she mutters under her breath as she combs her hair back.

Mari eyes the silent garden once again before she looks up to the sky. It is blue, bright, not even any 1% chance of rain presents because the lack of clouds. She raises her hand slowly, covering her own vision from the almighty sun as her own reminiscence brews.

"Was it bright like this, that day?"

She chuckles, albeit dryly, toward nothing particular inside her mind. Ohara Mari jumps and takes a sharp turn within her flying, trying hard to forget whatever sentimental things which are resurfacing.

After all, it was a dream inside a dream, an unpredictable fairy tale-ish feat, a whole new world whom nobody knows.

"For now … I guess I'll be better head back and check up on Yoshiko-chan with Angel Net~"

* * *

She knocks the door to her sister room slowly as the latter doesn't respond her quiet calls. Usually, Dia will come out even though Ruby says anything softly as if the Prodigy Angel can see beyond the doors.

"Onee-chan, this is Ruby," she repeats. "R-Ruby brought your documents."

Still silence answers her louder than everything and Ruby frowns, her wings flap grows weaker.

 _Where is her oneechan? She would always stay here if she has her day off—_

A click to the door and it swings open, similar emerald eyes shoot back to her, a bit looking tired and distressed. Ruby doesn't break the contact away, waiting as Dia gestures her to go inside.

The room is neat per usual, Ruby noted, though the bed where Dia sits on is full of feathers. Ruby places said papers on the table, making sure about the amount once again before turns to her feet, looking where her oneechan is, watching her silently with her wings flutters slightly.

"O-Oneechan?"

She didn't do anything wrong … right?

"Sorry, I was thinking about—ah never mind." Dia tucks her hair on the back of her ear. "Will you sit beside me, Ruby?"

Ruby nods, promptly bit her lips, a flood of questions starts to pool inside her mind. _Is something wrong?_ is one.

Dia doesn't bother to clean the bed from feathers as Ruby approaches, sitting beside her older sister. The tense atmosphere remains and Ruby can't help but focuses at anything but Dia, mainly to the scattered feathers on the bed. In curiosity, Ruby picks up one, sturdy-looking but slightly decayed feather out of the rest of smooth-looking, perfect ones.

Did something happen here …?

"Mari-san was here earlier and she was kind of overboard with tickle attacks, hence it is what you see now," Dia finally speaks, albeit in a flatter tone than her usual high-and-mighty. "And only recently, because of her, I feel like I have done a sin."

Ruby's green widens at the mention of word 'sin', and it is coming from her own sister.

It has been long since she last heard Dia says about the very word. No, it's not that 'sin' is a taboo word between Angels as every living being tends to have their 'sin' but in different, complex structure which is very subjective. While in term of black and white, Demons might be the symbol of sin itself while Angels are the opposite, there is no exact proof that Demons are always doing bad deeds, let alone Angels.

"I-Is it about my—Ruby's—"

"Ssh," Dia taps her index finger forward, Ruby inches back reflexively. Dia's expression is that one of agonized, lonely and afraid. "Ruby, no, you are not. You never do any wrongs."

* * *

Mari comes inside her small room, unlocking the door before dimming the lights of the center room where her bed and small coffee table presents. On the table her books of old runes intact, her phone where she can check the Angel Network—which is still playing a random, death metal song she got yesterday—and a single, unopened book about dark alchemy and incantations.

All the books are a courtesy of Yoshiko's hidden library, though, it was one of her power from becoming the prankster's superior. Mari no need to bother to guess where the book source was, she is certain a particular bookworm Angel she knew must be the one.

Actually, it was not inside her will to open those books.

She hums as she strokes on dark alchemy book's spine, opening and running her fingers to its index as searching for a particular curse—

"Ah … not in here either?" Mari breaks a sad smile. "I guess it's incurable?"

Her index finger stops as she comes across a familiar string of words; _half-demon_ and her eyes blink. She runs to the designated page, a neat explanation, as well as an illustration of characteristics of half demon is present.

 _Half-demon, demi-demon–there are many names to define this creature—usually a mixed race of a Demon and an Angel; is said to be unworthy of Angels and Demons title in the past. They are, presently, unable to distinguish from any race since it depends on which blood is stronger. Half-demons will possess the ability to master dark elements incantations as well as good balance for their light elemental ones (the merge of elements even possible). They usually come in white wings, it's rare for them to have black wings like demons. As 'half', though, they have no elemental resistance, meaning light attacks will affect the same as dark attacks—unlike pure-blooded Angels/Demons who'll immune to either one._

 _There's no term exist for half-angel, as Angels tend this term as a 'curse' or 'sin'._

"Angels sure are uptight with a term of sin." Mari mutters to herself.

(—And sadly, it is what she hated from being an Angel; rules, _rules_ , rules, sin, _sin_ …)

As she closes the book, adding it to another batch of already read books, four feathers come into a view beside her unread collection. Mari gazes at the items silently, observes the static feather on her hand.

Four of smooth preserved white feathers from an Angel that she keeps dearly.

.

.

.

For an Angel, wings are a precious thing: a symbolism of power, a mark of dignity, a sign of purity, everything almighty you can name it into a full essay of boredom. There are several rituals involving Angel wings, for example, a rite of passage where newborn Angel takes a flight for the first time between skies of a human world and their sanctuary.

There is also a form of ritual where Angels pulls their feathers' off, although it is almost not recommended to be done.

Fallen feathers by will mean a disgrace, also, it is to serve as a painful reminder of something that has occurred in Angel's life.

.

Ohara Mari clearly remembers that time, a warm sunny day in an afternoon, in a dark lit room where an Angel confessed her sin as clear as a day, within her shaky breath and hollow voice.

 _"One feather for my sister." / "One for my mother." / "One for my deceased father." / "And the last one, for his killer."_

She watches as suddenly the tip of preserved feather wilt by her touch, her eyes grow wide. Mari let go of the four feathers in an instance before the whole of it burns. Thankfully, those feathers are preserved well by a hand of demon craftsman, it quickly dispels the burning curse from its wake and returns back to its original, white color as she requested to be.

"What kind of sin is this?" she asks at nothing but still air. "There's no answer to it, right, Dia?"

* * *

 _The day I vow to never let **her** mourn,_

 _it was when I got a permanent, deep **scar** inside me._

* * *

 **[ ]**


	3. bursts into colors

_Thank you for reading, and as usual, I don't own Love Live!_

* * *

angel rain / **bursts into colors**

* * *

Even the name of 'Demon's Den' implies scary things for new Angel recruits, no one would ever think it was a simple, cozy library with cafe within human knowledge, but it is where Demons usually gathered and where society of many races mingle without anybody knowing—since absolutely no one showed their identities, be it wings, or whatever.

Matsuura Kanan is Dia's objective, one of the leaders of Demon's Den where she can exchange all the information.

Dia let her eyes wander to find the library attains her calm atmosphere, as nobody bothered to speak when they indulge with their own books, soft jazz music plays in the background accompanies the visitors.

Textbooks and ancient tombstones portray Demons as gruesome creatures which thirst at nothing but the dark side of living, while in actuality, Demons and Angels at times couldn't be differentiated. Demons enjoy solitude, they also enjoy world's hidden beauty and knowledge much like Angels do.

It makes Prodigy Angel sometimes wonders why Angels and Demons clash at each other.

[Or even, is there any word that could define 'sin'?]

"What's wrong, Dia?"

"These are …?"

Dia directs her attention to the stack of untouched books beside Kanan.

"Humans are into occult these days and we managed to get more books about curses and alike," Kanan explains. "Do Angel study about Curses too, Dia?"

The raven-haired Angel rolls her eyes, "Curses are … a rather critical issue for us Angels, but well, we need to educate our cause of it, since most of Curses incurable, or so I have heard," she shifts to see Kanan nods slightly upon her description. Demons do think differently of the matter, of course. "Enlighten me, then, Kanan-san?"

* * *

"I—I want to get stronger so Oneechan won't need to worry!"

Ruby bows at this moment, in front of the meeting room where nobody but Ohara Mari stands, about to take a flight to her morning mission. The magenta-haired Angel is sure she can get some help by asking Mari, and that is what exactly she wants—anything, everything; she needs to repent of her own sin.

Mari smiles, "Are you sure that you are asking a right person?"

For many times, Ruby wants to bit her lips and run away, she nods, "Yes."

 _"What kind of sin is this?"_

Mari's wings flutter slightly, seeing excitement is lit from those emerald eyes. The blonde Angel hums as she departs, crossing the hall and leaving a sentence;

"Meet me at the place where Angel is far and Demon is near, Ruby-chan~"

* * *

Their conversation revolves nicely upon Curses and Purification, without intention to undermine one race to another—what Dia loves when Kanan shares her own intrigues.

"We didn't create curses, Dia, we just good users of it than Angels, to be exact," Kanan quips. "Because the term of dark elemental magic is near to how the curse is defined, everyone claims it's Demon's right."

"Are you telling me Angels are capable to living with curses?"

Kanan smiles at Dia's abrupt high tone, "Isn't it the same for us versus Angel Purification? Well, I can't say how long we can survive under intense light magic but … there are proofs about it; Angel who lives with curse and Demons who bears the light."

Interesting concepts sure lures Dia in, even though it is not in her dictionary to bother with such terms but knowledge always remains as a knowledge, no matter which side you are on.

"But … isn't Angel has their Purification technique against even powerful Curse?" the blue-haired Demon asks. "I think I ever see it in some old parchments or something …"

Angel Purification, something a little bit foreign to the Prodigy Angel, is said to be an ultimate form of healing that no Angels could master in this era of age. Simple Curses could be banished by the use of Charms and advanced healing light magic, but other Curses like death-threatening Curses or slow-burning Curses couldn't be healed.

"Us Angels never see anyone can do it anymore, sadly," Dia gazes downward. "I wonder whether our races will meet its end in near future if this keeps up—"

"Nah, nah, you think too much, Dia," and to get the lecture from a Demon is something new to her ears, at least. "Because I believe darkness can't exist without light."

* * *

 _'Where Angel is far and Demon is near'_

An easy riddle that indicates the human world where every entity present. As Ruby has predicted, Mari is already waiting for her inside a special-made space on an empty grass field far from where humans living their lives.

Nobody will notice—be it Angels and Demons–whether there are Angels training in here, so Ruby deducts why Mari chooses this place.

Ruby set her feet in front of the waiting Mari who folds her arms and flaps her wings rather proudly.

" _Ready_ , Ruby-chan?"

The sentence lies in different accent per usual Mari cheerful and friendly tone. Though Ruby finds it fairly intimidating, she takes a stance forward, "Please don't go easy on me."

* * *

"Speaking of which, Mari will not come here today?"

Kanan asks in the middle of their heated talks, seeing that Dia doesn't mention a bit about one certain Angel whom usually accompany her down there to Demon's Den. If that Angel comes with Dia, though, no serious talk can be started, since she will certainly put Dia on edgy mode.

"Yes, she is undergoing an emergency mission since this morning …" Dia flips her hair. "She is already elated to meet you and wanting to ask about things."

"It has been nothing new from Demon side nowadays, balance is nice, isn't it?" Kanan giggles, raises one of tea pot. "Want some tea?"

Dia gives Kanan a mute nod. The blue-haired Demon then prepared cups for both of them, pouring each and another with a right amount of tea.

"May I bother you with a question?"

Kanan gives Dia an odd look before putting down her teapot. It is rare for the raven-haired Angel to ask out of blue. "Go ahead?"

"Do you, perhaps, know anything I do not aware of about Mari-san?"

The blue-haired Demon scratches her cheek, a bit of giggle is there, Kanan sips her tea firstly before makes her reply, smirking, "Do you think she forms a kind of treason because she conversed with us Demons more?"

 _Did Kanan see through her?_ "No, well, _no_." the raven-haired Angel shakes her head. "As a fellow Angel—also supervisor—I find it intriguing to know whatever things between Demons and Angels."

"But guess you know her more than I am, Dia." Kanan reassures.

"… Really?" there comes her off-tone along with a dash of uncertainty paints between it.

The Demon nods, "Mari is not the type who'll betray someone."

* * *

It took no more than a second for Mari to make three pillars of light surrounding her, charging to where Ruby is floating. The blonde Angel's grin grows wide as she moves her fingers forward, commanding three pillars to follow the magenta-haired newbie while her chasing with a light spear by her hand. Ruby remains, albeit shaking, takes full guard position with both of her arms forward, letting the pillars deflected by her barrier.

Mari pushes her spear to Ruby's barrier, easily shattering it to pieces. A small yelp can be heard, Ruby tries to duck and escape from below Mari's angle, but—

"Too slow, too slow~"

Mari ends Ruby's attempt to escape by flicking her index finger right to her forehead, making the Angel tumbles backwards, groaning in pain.

"If you try to escape to _that_ way, you will be a strawberry pie, Ruby-chan." Mari flaps her wings excitedly, she hovers beside Ruby and gently pats the latter's head. "I think that's all for today's warming up, we should talk more about parts that you want to be trained."

Ruby nods numbly and follows where Mari's flight direction is, down to a wooden bench far from the grass field. Mari gestures Ruby to sit beside her and the younger Angel obeys.

"T, That spear of light and pillars were amazing, Ruby hopes to learn it someday."

"You think so? Those techniques are nothing special," Mari waves her hand. "Angels have a different style of fighting, mine is mid to long range so I used my magic in a form of a spear."

Ruby rolls her eyes, seemingly thinking, "Hmm … Maru-chan does a close combat often but she always heals us, Yoshiko-chan can do many things, and Oneechan …" she ponders as her voice grows quieter and quieter. "W-What do you think will suit Ruby, Mari-san?"

"I wonder~" Mari claps her hands. "Which of those battle stances that you like?"

Angels core of operation actually is not to attack and immobilize their opponents, however, as threats went more dangerous and life-threatening, complex self-defense and advanced magic learning have been implemented. Angels focus on their light magic in many kinds of forms to their own likings, mostly to amplify their impact more on enemies. Demons would try to form some light elemental resistance, but it is rare at best.

"Umm, Ruby likes Oneechan's long-range attack …"

" _Alright_ , we'll get to it as soon as possible!" Mari puts up her thumbs. "We'll need to train harder and harder so we won't need Dia to worry, _right_?"

Ruby sneaks a glance to Mari's pumping self and back to where her arm which deflects Mari's attack earlier, which is a bit red and scrapped.

 _Is it just her or … does Mari's magic feels different to her skin?_

 **[ ]**


End file.
